My Sweet Family
by kaibaekshipper
Summary: "Kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun manis sekali dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ia memiliki Kim Jongin sebagai suaminya dan Kim Jonghyun sebagai anaknya. Tapi rumah tangga mereka tentu tidak datar seperti lidi bukan ? Ada beberapa hal yang membuat keluarga ini tidak selalu datar." KAIBAEK Crack couple! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

MY SWEET FAMILY

Chapter 1

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Kim Jonghyun (oc)

Pairing : KaiBaek

Summary :

"_Kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun manis sekali dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ia memiliki Kim Jongin sebagai suaminya dan Kim Jonghyun sebagai anaknya. Tapi rumah tangga mereka tentu tidak datar seperti lidi bukan ? Ada beberapa hal yang membuat keluarga ini tidak selalu datar."_

Long time no see~ hehe saya kembali dengan ff abal nih. Tapi tolong mencoba untuk review yaaa chingudeul. Untuk kepentingan ff disini Byun Baekhyun saya ganti jadi Kim Baekhyun. Saya ga mau banyak bacot jadi langsung aja ke ceritaaaa…

"Jongin-ah" Baekhyun membangunkan suaminya, Kim Jongin.

"Emmmhh" Jongin masih enggan beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Ya! Bangunlah! Kalau kau tidak bangun aku tidak akan memberi morning kissmu" Baekhyun mengancam Jongin dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Mata Jongin langsung membelalak bagaikan lampu 1000watt mendengar ancaman Baekhyun untuk tidak memberikan morning kissnya. Ya bagi Jongin morning kiss dari Baekhyun itu bagai bekal penyemangatnya untuk beraktifitas dan ya seperti yang kalian tahu Jongin itu kan *ehmm* pervert.

"Chagi-ah jangan seperti itu dongggg" ucap Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aksinya itu membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah-_-

"Kau tidak pantas mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu tuan Kim" Baekhyun mencubit(?) bibir Jongin gemas.

"Yasudah mana morning kissku ?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk bibirnya memberi sinyal pada Baekhyun untuk menciumnya.

Chu~

Baekhyun mencium bibir Jongin kilat dan melepaskannya dengan rona merah di pipi chubbynya. Ahh Baekhyun malu-malu kucing rupanya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menyengir ria sambil mencubit pipi istrinya gemas.

"Sudah sana bangunkan Jonghyunnie. Bukankah hari ini tugas Jonghyun menjadi pemimpin upacara? Woah kemarin ia semangat sekali menunggu hari ini, ia senang sekali menjadi pemimpin upacara " ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum mengingat tingkah laku anak mereka, Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun.

Yaa Jonghyun itu adalah anak mereka yang berumur 5 tahun dan masih bersekolah di TK. Jonghyun merupakan anak periang dan tidak bisa diam seperti Baekhyun dan penyayang seperti Jongin. Jonghyun ini termasuk pretty boy seperti ibunya loh badannya mungil seperti Baekhyun dan memiliki mata indah seperti Jongin.

"Siap kapten" Jongin langsung berdiri dan hormat pada Baekhyun setelah itu dia pergi ke kamar Jonghyun untuk membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kenakan suaminya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan kedua orang yang dicintainya sarapan. What a lovely day.

Kamar Jonghyun

"Jagoan appa bangun dong" Jongin mendekati tempat tidur Jonghyun dan mengusak rambut jagoannya itu.

"Appa Jonghyunnie masih ngantuk" balas Jonghyun malas dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya kembali..

"Apa Jonghyunnie lupa ? hari ini kan tugas Jonghyun menjadi pemimpin upacara" bisik Jongin di telinga Jonghyun.

"OH IYAA! Mengapa Jonghyunnie bisa lupa ya ? Hari ini kan Jonghyunnie akan menjadi pemimpin upacara" Jonghyun langsung duduk dari posisinya yang tadi membelakangi appanya.

"Makanya ayo Jonghyun mandi dan bersiap-siap setelah itu kita berangkat okay ?" Jongin menggendong anaknya ke kamar mandi.

"Appa, Jonghyunnie sudah besar jadi Jonghyun mau mandi sendiri" ucap Jonghyun dengan bangga.

"Baiklah. Appa ke dapur dulu okay ?" Jongin mengusak rambut Jonghyun.

"Okay appaaaa"

dapur

Baekhyun sedang memasak pancake dengan syrup strawberry kesukaan Jonghyun dan omelete kesukaan Jongin. Segera Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"OMO!" Baekhyun terkejut Jongin memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"hehehe" Jongin hanya tertawa jahil melihat istrinya terkejut.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana kau sudah membangunkan Jonghyunnie ?"

"Sudah chagi"

"Yasudah kalau begitu sekarang kau yang mandi dan bersiap-siap aku ingin menyiapkan perlengkapan Jonghyun" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Jongin dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin.

"Okayyy" Jongin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan kembali ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang sudah selesai memasak langsung pergi ke kamar Jonghyun untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Jonghyun.

"Jonghyunnie….." panggil Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu kamar Jonghyun. Ia melihat anak mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eommaaaa" seru Jonghyun ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Wooah anak eomma hebat ya sudah bisa mandi sendiri" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit hidung Jonghyun.

"Iyaa dongg"

"Yasudah ayo sini eomma bantu untuk memakai baju"

Baekhyun mulai memasangkan seragam Jonghyun. Ketika ia ingin mengancingkan baju Jonghyun, Jonghyun menahannya.

"Waeyo Jonghyunnie ?" Baekhyun menatap Jonghyun bingung.

"Biar Jonghyunnie saja yang mengancingnya eomma. Jonghyunnie bisa" ucap Jonghyun semangat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya. Setelah itu ia memakaikan celananya, merapikan rambut Jonghyun dan membantu Jonghyun memasang kaos kaki serta sepatunya.

"Wah anak eomma imut sekali" Baekhyun mencubit pipi chubby anaknya itu.

"Jonghyunnie itu tampan bukan imut!" Jonghyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe baiklah ayo kita sarapan sekarang" ajak Baekhyun yang sembari mengambil tas Jonghyun setelah itu menggandeng Jonghyun ke dapur.

"Ayo kita tunggu appa dulu baru kita sarapan. Eomma sudah membuatkan Jonghyunnie pancake dengan syrup stawberry kesukaan Jonghyunnie." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendudukan Jonghyun.

"Yeayy pancake" seru Jonghyun.

"Good morning semuanya" Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan Jonghyun dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar.

"Good morning appa/hubby" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Jongin mulai mendudukan dirinya dan mereka mulai memakan sarapan mereka dengan perasaan bahagia. Setelah selesai Baekhyun langsung mengantarkan Jonghyun dan Jongin ke depan pintu. 

"Jongin-ah bisakah kau menjemput Jonghyunnie nanti ? aku harus ke rumah sakit menjenguk Kyungsoo katanya ia terkena thypus." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Baiklah. Dengan siapa kau pergi ? Apa aku perlu mengantarkanmu chagi ?"

"Aniyo. Kau jemput Jonghyunnie saja. Aku akan kesana dengan Tao" jelas Baekhyun sambil merapikan dasi suaminya.

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu" pamit Jongin dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Okayy" Baekhyun mencium pipi Jongin dan Jonghyun.

"Byee eommaaa" Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya dari mobil.

"Bye Jonghyunnie belajar yang rajin~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya juga.

Setelah mobil mereka menjauh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai membereskan rumah setelah itu ia bersiap-siap untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo –sahabatnya.

Skip

Bel pulang sudah dibunyikan dengan segera siswa-siswi di TK Jonghyun berlarian keluar kelas tentunya setelah berpamitan pada guru mereka. Sama seperti teman-temannya Jonghyun juga pergi ke arah gerbang untuk menunggu appanya menjemput. Ternyata Jongin sudah menunggu Jonghyun dari tadi. Jongin tersenyum melihat Jonghyun menghampirinya.

"Chanyong-ah aku duluan yaa appaku sudah menjemput" pamit Jonghyun pada temannya tadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jonghyunnie" chanyeong melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye chanyeong"

"Appaaaa" Jonghyun menghambur kepelukan Jongin.

"Jonghyunnie… bagaimana tadi lancar tidak ketika Jonghyunnie menjadi pemimpin upacara ?" Jongin menggandeng Jonghyun ke mobil mereka.

"Lancar appa!"

"KIM JONGIN!" seseorang meneriakan namanya, sontak Jongin menoleh mencari orang tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Jonghyun.

Seseorang itu mengahampiri Jongin dengan tersenyum. Lelaki ini berkulit putih dan cantik seperti Baekhyun. Tapi tetap cantik Baekhyun bagi Jongin, bagi author juga dehh. Lelaki itu semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"HYUNG ?" seru Jongin.

Okayy segitu dulu yaa. Ini two shoot dan final chapternya udah kelar tapi bakal aku update kalo kalian mau tapi kalo kalian ga mau gapapa sih *nangisdipojokan* #alay. Oh iya untuk yang minta ff Please Don't dilanjutin *emangada?* maaf banget yaa aku ga bisa lanjutin karena filenya kehapus dan aku udah lupa sama alurnya maaf banget jadi ga bertanggung jawab. Sorry ngebacot.

Baiklahhh chingudeul…..

Mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 2

MY SWEET FAMILY

Chapter 2

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Kim Jonghyun (oc)

Pairing : KaiBaek

Summary :

"_Kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun manis sekali dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Ia memiliki Kim Jongin sebagai suaminya dan Kim Jonghyun sebagai anaknya. Tapi rumah tangga mereka tentu tidak datar seperti lidi bukan ? Ada beberapa hal yang membuat keluarga ini tidak selalu datar."_

Thanks yaa buat yang udah review, favorite dan follow. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget kalo ntar endingnya ga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Dan maaf kalo alurnya cepet. okayy lanjut ke ceritaaa…

"Hyung ?" Jongin mulai mengenali namja ini.

"Ne"

"Ahh lama tidak bertemu hyung." Jongin memeluk namja tersebut dengan erat. Namja itu juga membalas pelukan Jongin. Jonghyun hanya diam memperhatikan appanya memeluk orang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini Jongin ?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput anakku, Jonghyun." Jongin melirik kearah Jonghyun.

"Ohh jadi ini yang namanya Jonghyun ?" orang itu tersenyum melihat Jonghyun.

"Annyeonhaseyo nama saya Kim Jonghyun" Jonghyun membungkuk sopan kepada orang itu.

"Aigoo kyeopta" lelaki itu mencubit pipi Jonghyun.

"Kamsahamnida" Jonghyun membungkuk lagi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu hyung ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Jongin balik pada orang itu.

"Oh aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, aku habis dari minimarket tadi. Apartementku tidak jauh dari sini jadi aku berjalan kaki saja." Jelas orang itu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu sekalian saja aku antarkan hyung pulang." Tawar Jongin

"Tidak usah nanti merepotkan. Apartementku dekat kok" tolak orang itu.

"Kau ini tidak usah sungkan, ayo" Jongin menarik tangan orang itu ke mobilnya dan hampir saja melupakan Jonghyun yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan percakapan appanya dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Untung saja orang itu mengingatkan Jongin. Hmm bad appa, eh engga kok.

"Kajja Jonghyunnie" ajak orang itu.

"Ne ppali kajja" ajak Jongin menggandeng tangan Jonghyun juga.

Setelah sampai mengantarkan lelaki itu, ia pun pamit pada Jongin dan Jonghyun.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah apa mau mampir dulu ?" ajak orang itu.

"Tidak usah hyung aku harus mengantarkan Jonghyunnie pulang"

"Lain kali harus mampir okay ?"

"hehehe pasti" Jongin mulai memeluk orang itu lagi dan pelukannya dibalas. Setelah itu ia mengusak rambut orang itu dengan senyum lebar.

Jonghyun hanya menatap heran pada kedua orang itu. Bukankah orang yang saling berpelukan itu saling mencintai dan menyayangi seperti kata eomma ? eomma selalu bilang kalau eomma menyayangiku setelah itu memelukku begitupun appa. Lalu mengapa appa memeluk orang ini ? Apakah appa menyayangi dan mencintai orang ini ? Bukankah appa hanya boleh menyayangi eomma dan Jonghyunnie ? –batin Jonghyun.

"Byee Jonghyunnie" orang itu menyadarkan Jonghyun dari pikirannya.

Jonghyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia masih bingung dengan pemikirannya itu.

Selama perjalanan ia hanya diam. Ia ingin menanyakan pada appanya siapa orang itu tapi mereka keburu sampai, jadi ia urungkan niatnya.

"Kita sudah sampai Jonghyunnie." Ucap Jongin.

"Ne appa. Appa mampir dulu ke rumah ?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Tidak sayang, appa ada urusan. Jonghyunnie bisa membuka pintu sendiri kan ? Appa buru-buru." Jongin memberikan Jonghyun kunci cadangan rumah mereka. Karena Baekhyun tadi menjenguk Kyungsoo pasti ia belum pulang.

"Ne appa." Jonghyun mengambil kunci itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk menguncinya kembali Jonghyunnie. Jangan membukakan pintu pada orang yang tak dikenal Jonghyunnie. Eomma sebentar lagi pasti pulang" pesan Jongin.

"Ne appa byeee" Jonghyun langsung masuk ke rumah mereka. Dan masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti baju dan mulai membuka tasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas menggambarnya sambil menunggu eommanya pulang. Ia juga sudah mulai lupa dengan pikirannya tentang appanya dan orang tadi.

Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulangnya sekarang. Ia mengotak-atik handphonenya sedangkan Tao asik menyetir. Tiba-tiba ada satu pesan gambar yang masuk dari Xiumin hyung. Baekhyun langsung membukanya. Ia penasaran kenapa Xiumin hyung mengriminya gambar dan gambar apa itu ? ia terkejut melihat gambar tersebut. Itu gambar suaminya, Jongin dan namja lain serta Jonghyunnie sedang BERGANDENGAN TANGAN ?! gambar itu diambil dari belakang tapi Jongin menghadap ke namja itu jadi wajahnya dapat terlihat Jonghyun juga mengahadap appanya jadi dapat dilihat juga. Matanya memanas melihat gambar itu. Apa Jongin berselingkuh ? bahkan ia mengajak Jonghyunnie, anak mereka untuk bertemu namja itu. Ada pesan lagi dari Xiumin hyung.

To: bacon^^

Mianhae Baekhyun-ah aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur urusan keluargamu atau memanas-manasimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang aku lihat tadi. Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka di depan TKnya Jonghyun. Tapi aku bisa saja salah Baekhyunnie.

To: umin hyung

Ne gomawo hyung telah memberi tahuku. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf hyung, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu telah memberi tahuku :')

To: bacon^^

Ne Baekhyunnie cheonma. Yang sabar bacon….

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan Xiumin lagi karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis. Akhirnya ia pun menangis. Tao yang menengok ke arahnya kaget karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kau kenapa baek hyung ?" tanya Tao panik.

"Tao.. Jongin…."

Setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Tao dan ia juga mendapat saran serta semangat dari Tao, Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai memasuki rumahnya.

"Eommaaaaa" Jonghyun langsung keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri eommanya.

"Jonghyunnie sedang apa sayang ?" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa di depan anaknya karena tidak ingin Jonghyun tahu masalahnya.

Baekhyun mulai menggandeng Jonghyun ke kamarnya.

"Jonghyunnie sedang mengerjakan tugas menggambar, eomma." Ucap Jonghyun dengan bangga.

"Jinjja ? Apa eomma boleh melihatnya ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan baju seragam Jonghyun tadi.

"Ne, ini eomma" Jonghyun tampak menyerahkan buku gambarnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Mana ? Sini eomma lihat"

"Ini appa, ini eomma dan ini Jonghyunnie kita bertiga bergandengan tangan eomma" Jonghyun menjelaskan gambarannya itu, ada tiga orang yang saling bergandengan.

"Wahh ini bagus sekali Jonghyunnie" Baekhyun mengusak rambut anaknya itu. Ia harus kuat di depan Jonghyun ia tidak ingin Jonghyun melihatnya sedih.

"Ohiya eomma. Jika kita menyayangi dan mencintai seseorang kita akan memeluk atau menciumnya kan ?" oh tampaknya Jonghyun kembali mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Emm ne. Waeyo Jonghyunnie ?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Tadi waktu Jonghyunnie dan appa mau pulang, ada namja cantik yang memanggil appa, tapi tenang eomma, masih cantikan eomma kok. Jadi appa berbincang dengan orang itu setelah itu memeluknya. Lalu kami mengantarkan orang itu ke apartementnya dan apa bilang lain kali ia akan mampir ke apartement orang itu karena orang itu mengajak kami mampir. Setelah itu mereka kembali berpelukan dan appa mengusak rambut orang itu dan tersenyum lebar sama seperti appa senyum bahagia ke eomma." Cerita Jonghyun panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menunduk ternyata gambar yang dikirim Xiumin hyung tadi memang benar bahkan anaknya sendiri menceritakan kejadiaan tersebut. Ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi…

"Eomma ? eomma tidak apa-apa ?" Jonghyun menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ah ? Ne gwaenchana Jonghyunnie" Baekhyun berusaha agar airmatanya tidak jatuh.

"Emmh Jonghyunnie tidur siang dulu yaa Jonghyunnie pasti capek kan ?" Baekhyun langsung menuntun Jonghyun ke tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi eomma-"

"Tidur Kim Jonghyun eomma juga capek" tegas Baekhyun

Jonghyun hanya terdiam dan menuruti perintah eommanya karena eommanya sudah berkata tegas ia takut eommanya marah.

Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menangis.

22.00 KST

Jongin baru sampai dirumah karena ia tadi mendapat pekerjaan mendadak. Ia melihat lampu ruang tengah masih menyala. Ahh Baekhyun pasti menunggunya karena ia tidak mengabari Baekhyun handphonenya lowbatt. Ia memasuki ruang tengah dan melihat Baekhyun duduk menonton tv yang tidak terlalu menarik acaranya.

"Chagi-ah" panggil Jongin pelan sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tapi Baekhyun langsung melepasnya dengan kasar. Ia mematikan tv dan langsung pergi ke kamar mereka membuat Jongin kebingungan. Jongin mengikutinya ke dalam kamar.

Ia melihat Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau kenapa chagi-ah ?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Tidak usah pura-pura Kim Jongin aku sudah tau semuanya."

"Tau apa baek ?" Jongin masih bingung.

"Bahkan kau mengajak anak kita Jonghyun untuk menemui selingkuhanmu itu Jongin ? jahat sekali kau ! terus darimana kau Jongin ? habis menemui namja itu lagi hingga pulang larut malam"

"Baek aku ada pekerjaan mendadak tadi dan aku-"

"Sudah diam aku mau tidur" potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu-"

"TIDAK PERLU KIM JONGIN" ucap Baekhyun setengah teriak.

Keesokan harinya tidak ada lagi canda tawa di rumah mereka. Baekhyun yang biasa meramaikan suasana itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan tidak ada Jongin yang mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum berangkat dan Baekhyun hanya mencium pipi Jonghyun tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap sedih istrinya yang salah paham itu.

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mulai membereskan rumah mereka. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara bell dan Baekhyun langsung membukakan pintu.

"LUHAN HYUNG ?!" seru Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie" namja yang disebut Luhan itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar hyung ? Ayo masuk dulu" ajak Baekhyun

"Baik Baekhyunnie. Wahh kau semakin cantik saja yaa" puji Luhan seraya memasuki rumah.

"Hehe gomawo hyung. Ahh kau mau minum apa hyung ?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Segelas air saja baek"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ne"

"Ne"

5 minutes later

Baekhyun kembali dengan segelas air dan beberapa kue kering dia tangannya.

"Maaf tidak menyuguhkanmu yang macam-macam ya hyung"

"Ah kau ini tidak apa Baekhyun-ah"

"Ohiya kapan kalau balik dari China hyung ?"

"Baru seminggu yang lalu baek. Aku ingin menetap di Korea saja" ya Luhan ini adalah sahabat sekaligus sunbae Baekhyun dan Jongin ketika sma namun ia pindah ke China untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana dan mereka baru bertemu sekarang.

"Jadi dimana sekarang kau tinggal hyung ?"

"Di apartement dekat TKnya Jonghyunnie. Ohiya kemarin aku juga bertemu Jongin ketika ia menjemput Jonghyunnie. Setelah itu mereka mengantarkanku ke apartement. Wahh aku jadi kangen Jonghyunnie dia imut sekali"

"Jadi ? orang itu kau hyung ?"

"Orang apa baek ?"

Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan kesalah pahamannya dengan Jongin. Jadi namja yang dimaksud itu adalah Luhan yang memang sudah lama tidak mereka temui makanya Jongin memeluk Luhan karena itu sudah biasa mereka sudah seperti saudara dan Jongin juga pasti rindu dengan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun dan melihat gambar yang dikirim Xiumin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa atas kebodohannya yang tidak membiarkan Jongin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Brakkk

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang namja yang bergandengan.

"Eommaaaa" Jonghyun langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung ?" tegur Jongin.

"Hai Jongin, hallo Jonghyun" Luhan menatap Jonghyun yang masih dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Eomma namja ini namja yang Jonghyunnie ceritakan kemarin dia siapa eomma ?" tanya Jonghyun polos.

"Dia itu adalah sahabat lama eomma dan appa. Jadi dia bukan orang asing Jonghyunnie Luhan hyung ini baru datang dari China jadi kami sangat merindukannya makanya appa memeluk Luhan hyung kemarin." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Benarkah appa ?" Jonghyun menatap Jongin.

"Ne sayangg"

"Oh begitu eumm annyeong hyung cantik" Jonghyun mulai menyapa Luhan.

"Jonghyunnie bilang apa ?" tanya Luhan

"Hyung cantik hehe bolehkan Jonghyunnie panggil seperti itu ?" Jonghyun mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Eumm boleh tidak ya ? boleh kok hehe" ucap Luhan.

"Yeayyyy ohiya hyung cantik mau tidak menemani Jonghyunnie membeli ice cream habis tadi appa langsung mengajak pulang sih" Jonghyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Boleh ayooo kita beli Jonghyunnie" seru Luhan.

"Eomma appa bolehkan Jonghyunnie pergi dengan hyung cantik ?" Jonghyun menghadap ke orang tuanya.

"Tentu sayangg" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi Jonghyun.

"Hati-hati okay ?" pesan Jongin.

"Okayy appa byee" balas Jonghyun dengan gembira.

Setelah Luhan dan Jonghyun pergi Baekhyun dan Jongin masih awkward.

"Baek/Jongin" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan Jongin"

"Jadi aku minta maaf kau sudah tau kan yang sebenarnya ?"

"Ne aku juga minta maaf aku egois tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu."

"Jadi…."

"Jadi apa Jongin ?"

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita buatkan Jonghyunnie adik ?" Jongin mengeluarkan seringainya.

"MWO ?! DASAR PERVERT!"

"Muehehehehehe"

END

Huft akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita abal, ini aku kerjain semalam aja jadi maklum lah kalo ga jelas atau banyak typonya. Ini pun aku udah dipaksa buat tidur karena semaleman ga tidur. Jadi maaf banget kalo endingnya ga sesuai sama yang di harapkan.

Hehe mencoba untuk review yaa chingudeul….

Big Thanks to:

xiuchanbaek, kkamjong, LuBaekShipper, desyta, Renata, dillaexotic, fanoy5, , ViviPExotic46, chensing, aidasuraya97,Valencia Byun, EXO Love EXO, cici fu, chika love baby baekhyun.


End file.
